Purple Tales Podcast
The Purple Tales Podcast was a weekly podcast hosted by Carey Stinson and Nancy Jay. Debuting on March 5, 2019, and ending August 6, 2019, episodes of the podcast were posted every Tuesday on YouTube, iTunes, Spotify and Spreaker, but are filmed the week before they are posted at RNCN Studios in Dallas, Texas. The podcast featured guests who have worked with Barney and they shared many wonderful behind the scenes stories of everyone's favorite purple dinosaur and the current work they're doing now. Synopsis Purple Tales Podcast celebrates the spirit of Barney as told through the talented people who created, produced and worked on all aspects of the cultural phenomena we know as America’s favorite purple dinosaur. The life lessons Barney has taught children since 1988 are recalled by the people who knew Barney best. Their stories and anecdotes provide a weekly reminder that the simplest of lessons can have a meaningful impact that lasts a lifetime.Purple Tales Podcast About Format The show typically opens with various clips from Barney & Friends as well as interviews and other media pertaining the program. It then zooms into one television screen and fades to the title of the podcast, which plays the notes of "I Love You". Background music of "Tickle" by Josef Falkensköld plays for a bit as Stinson and Jay start introductions and then move onto interviewing the guest of the week. The show concludes by ending with the song "Tickle" and concluding with the title card of the podcast. History Chris Kraft was at home one day with his granddaughter, trying to keep her entertained. He decided that children's programming could possibly keep her interest but none of the shows on television did not keep her attention nor did she enjoy what was on. Kraft decided to possibly try putting on Barney & Friends through Netflix, since his children grew up with the program. His granddaughter was soon captivated by the purple dinosaur on the screen. Kraft has known Stinson for a year. On one of the episodes, Kraft saw Stinson's name in the credits, took a screenshot and texted it to him, asking if he was Barney. Stinson replied yes and Kraft was interested. After Kraft's new found knowledge, he would tease some stories out of Stinson during long road trips and told Stinson to share his stories with people. Stinson, reluctant at first, decided to go ahead and start a podcast pertaining to Barney in order to tell stories of not just himself but others who worked on the series. Events Purple Tales Podcast LIVE! was an event scheduled for June 22, 2019 at the Ennis Public Theatre at 6pm. The event was cancelled for unknown reasons. The live event was scheduled to feature Carey Stinson, Jeff Ayers, Kyle Nelson, Patty Wirtz, Shelley Aubrey, and Nancy Jay telling stories relating to Barney & Friends and had tickets in benefit of the Ennis Boys and Girls Club for $25. Episodes References External Links *Official Website Category:2019